Hellgirls
by chrizsanz
Summary: They are his weapons. They are nothing but monsters to most people. They are mearly tools to be used and tossed when they're broken. But not to him. They are the Hellgirls...his girls. Possible Jori, Cabbie. Nothing set in stone. Aspects of supernatural films used. Rated M


**_Hellgirls_**

_Pairings in question. _

_Rated M._

* * *

**Chapter One**

_SEU_

* * *

"He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."

The massive gate clicked open as both sides began sliding inside their respective walls. Robbie stood there nervously, relieved that he managed to say the password in one, fluid statement without a mistake. He sighed as he released the button on the intercom. Robbie knew if he didn't say the quote properly, he would have been shot and killed right there on the spot in front of the iron gate.

It was those strict rules that ran this secret, combined branch of Homeland Security, CIA, and the D.O.D into the effective machine it was. On official reports that were almost _never_ seen by anyone below the highest security clearance, it was merely a paper pushing department. To even a _less_ amount of high clearance agents, it was officially a task force that handled minor cases of unusual threats to the United States.

To know what exactly this branch did for the good old U.S.A. Well, let's just say not even the President didn't have high enough clearance. He only knew that the department kept the common citizen of this country safe from certain threats and that's all he needed to know. Only a handful of men knew what the branch was about and they were the ones who worked on the inside. The location was a top level secret as well, expanding into several locations across America.

And now, Robbie Shapiro was about to become a part of the secretive branch and it didn't settle well with him. He had heard rumors of agents from the FBI, CIA or D.O.D disappearing out of nowhere with only a simple notation in their file saying that they were transferred and nothing else. Robbie gulped as he stood there, trembling in minor fear.

No one had ever heard from those agents again. That was the last part of those rumors and it seemed like they were true.

He woke up one day and found himself inside a room filled to the brim with files and books. A letter was left for him, stating that he was selected to join a special department called the SEU. That he was to read all the files and books he could in two weeks and that he wasn't allowed to leave before the allotted time. There was a bed set up for him, a tiny kitchen with MRE's to eat, an even smaller bathroom, and a small dresser of clothes. There was also a revolver with a single bullet inside and a small note attached to the gun.

**_The way out._**

To say the least, it was the hardest thing Robbie ever had to go through. Not only the solitary confinement and the lack of sunshine, but the information that inside those books and files. To accept such nonsense and ideas alone, it was enough to drive anyone mad. Robbie knew that was the real test, if a person could handle all that information and truth about the real world. About the things that go bump in the night, the true threat underneath the surface and if they chose to deny it. How he managed to survive was beyond him.

But he didn't take the exit.

He was released after two weeks and was allowed one more shower before changing into a suit and a black rain coat that he was given by two strange men. A town car picked him up outside the trashed building he was held captive in and dropped him off here, in front of the very department that didn't exist.

"Welcome, Agent Shapiro. Please enter the compound and take the elevator down." The intercom spoke out as Robbie nervously took that first step inside the gate. Inside the huge walls was an old factory with broken windows and rotten doors. The front door was another slab of iron with a button on the wall next to the door. Robbie pushed the button and yelped in pain. The button pricked his finger!

"DNA accepted. Welcome, Agent Robert Shapiro." A voice replied to his finger stabbing as the iron door slid open, revealing an elevator with white walls and lined black symbols. Robbie had never seen symbols like those before as he carefully entered the elevator before the door closed. Soft music was played inside the small elevator as it traveled down to who knows where. He fidgeted back and forth, still very nervous about what was coming.

The information he read, it was almost hard to accept. The reports and background information that described impossible things, things that only existed in stories and fairy tales. Things that he thought he knew what had happened, completely changed by what he read. History and past events being rewritten right before his very eyes. About how America, since its birth, has handled the secret threat beneath the pages of history. Its weapons and tools to be used as they saw fit.

Robbie was so engrossed in thought that he didn't noticed the elevator had stopped and the door opened, revealing a handsome man in a much better suit than his own. He barely snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up and noticed the tanned guy with the most amazing head of hair he had ever seen.

"Good morning, You must be Robert Shapiro. My name is Beck Oliver and welcome to the SEU." the handsome, young man smiled and stuck out a hand to Robbie. "Please, call me Beck."

"Oh, sorry. Good morning." Robbie grabbed Beck's hand and shook it, trying not to flinch from the good looking guy's grip. "Robbie's fine. No one ever calls me Robert."

"Informal, I like it. A nice refreshment from all the agents with sticks up there ass around here." Beck grinned as he motioned for Robbie to follow him down the well decorated hallway. "Well, let me give you the tour. I'll iron out some of the finer details that you probably missed in the reports. About how far did you get in the information that we provided?"

Robbie coughed lightly into his fist, slightly embarrassed about his answer. "All...all of it."

Beck's eyes widened slightly at the new agent's claim. "All of it? The files and books?"

"Yeah...I sort of have a photographic memory. I just need to read something once and it stays inside my head forever." Robbie replied nervously.

But Beck merely grinned as he patted the nervous guy on the back. "That's amazing! You'll be a good fit then for this job. I knew you had a very high IQ by your FBI record and impressive marks on counter intelligence and the such. Not so high on the physical aspects, but that's not what this job is all about despite what most would think. Not that there is many people who think about it. It's a secret, after all." Beck joked as they continued down the hallway.

"Right, right." Robbie chuckled nervously while following the handsome agent down the long hallway. He took note of many exotic items on display in glass cases and rare paintings along the wall.

"See something you like?" Beck mused.

"No, no. It's just...a lot of things here that I would have just dismissed two weeks ago. But now that I've read all the stuff you gave me, I know better." Robbie confessed.

"Oh? Give me an example then. Call it a pop quiz." Beck asked with a smile on his face.

Robbie pointed to a large hammer inside a glass case. "Thor's hammer. The weapon of choice of the Lightning Demon, Thor that Benjamin Franklin killed in 1846. That was how he really discovered electricity. Franklin was also the inventor of many weapons and devices that the SEU uses along with being one of the founders of its official establishment."

Beck stayed quiet as he cocked his head at Robbie. A grin quickly appeared on his face as he turned around and kept walking.

"Again, very amazing. You're definitely the right fit."

* * *

Another dozen hallways down the maze that seemed to be the SEU and Robbie was getting nervous again. Beck was silent for the rest of the way until they came up to a large, metal door that looked like it belonged to a vault. Beck turned around and waved to the door behind him.

"This is our residential area for our...special agents. I assume that you recall reading about our solution to the mass slaughter of SEU agents in 1943 in Europe?" Beck asked as Robbie nodded.

"During WWII, Hilter delved into the supernatural as a last resort to winning the war despite his claims on racial purity. After investing millions, his scientists found a rare spell that could control supernatural creatures by binding the caster's soul to theirs. SEU sent their best agents into Germany and invaded Hilter's research bases, but they were too late. What they didn't know was that the spell could only control the creatures to a certain point."

"And what was that?" Beck asked.

"The spell can only control a certain number of them and the caster has to have strong will power. The monsters they captured for their army went on a rampage and not only killed SEU agents, but Hilter's own soldiers as well. In the end, only sixteen agents survived the slaughter. After the war, the SEU went through a change and developed a new program in dealing with the supernatural." Robbie recalled every detail he read in the secret files of the SEU.

"Again, very impressive. It's a good thing you memorized the information because files like that don't exist. They were copies that were immediately destroyed after you left the apartment. That information is on an encrypted flashdrive locked away very deep in the SEU." Beck explained as he turned back around and laid his hand on the scanner next to the massive door.

"The new program installed was to control the loss of life of SEU agents. Instead of using many teams to track, control, and/or destroy anything supernatural, the SEU decided after fine tuning Hilter's binding spell to use fire to fight fire." Beck finished as the door licked open before sliding inside the wall. The opening revealed a large recreational area with everyday items like those found in a common room.

"Normally, they would be in here enjoying what little freedom we allow them. But with the death of their last caretaker, they have to be in lockdown until a new one could be found." Beck stated before Robbie froze in mid step.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I thought you had figured it out by now. We didn't select you to be a normal SEU agent. We selected you to be a caretaker." the handsome agent explained as Robbie found himself breathing hard.

"But I read...I read that there are only six caretakers, one for every SEU branch in America. They are the ones who have their sou...soul bound to a team of..." Robbie stuttered.

"Creatures." Beck finished his sentence. "Yes, there are only a few able people that are strong enough to be bound. A strong will that is nearly unbreakable and we believe you are one of those people. Well, according to out special test anyways."

"The two weeks in that place. That was a test for caretakers, not agents?" Robbie asked as Beck nodded.

"Yes. Our normal agents go through another kind of test with much, much less information to start with. But we had to hit you with everything at once to see if you would break. Much to our surprise and pleasure, you didn't." Beck pointed out as he led the new caretaker through a set of doors, leaving the common room behind.

"Just how many went through that test between the last caretaker and myself?" Robbie had to ask.

"Nine." Beck stated without remorse or hesitation. "Nine of the best men that we could find in the D.O.D, CIA, FBI, and SEU. Yes, our own SEU. An agent who knew many things about the supernatural took the way out. A good man, like the others before you, so you shouldn't doubt yourself. You're here for a reason."

Robbie nodded as Beck smiled and continued walking. But he wasn't nodded about doubting himself, just shocked about the fact that they had agents kill themselves, rather than just fail the test without dying. All this was still hard to accept for him on how everything truly was in the world and now how he was a part of it.

"Here we go, lockdown. Robbie Shapiro, meet the..." Beck started to say as they entered a dark hallway with three, armored cells with a small window in each metal door.

"Hellgirls." Robbie whispered.

Beck nodded with a smile on his face as he led Robbie to the first locked cell. He motioned to the small window for Robbie to look inside. He leaned in and took a peek inside. A small, red haired girl was sitting there on the stone floor and was wrapped in chains. She looked up and Robbie could see her eyes glistening in the small light before giving him a wide smile.

"Hi. Are the new guy or my next meal?" she giggled as a pair of sharp fangs revealed themselves in her smiling mouth. Robbie was taken aback as Beck patted his back to reassure him.

"Don't worry, she's locked down tight. Meet Catalina Valentine, a vampire that was captured by the SEU in 1955. A newly turned creature who slaughtered her entire family while they slept before going on a rampage in the small town. She was only seventeen, poor girl. After her capture, we deemed her a possible candidate for our little team. Freshly turned and easily molded into a weapon we can use. It was either that or kill her. She was given a choice. Don't let her scare you though, she feed on pig's blood now. She's just a little wild right now since she's not bound to a caretaker." Beck explained as he led Robbie to the next cell.

"Victoria Justice, an abandon teenage girl found in Puerto Rico. A siren by name, but found to have none of the murderous qualities the creature would normally have. In the old days, Sirens typically lures its prey by singing a hypnotic range of sounds before turning her voice into a weapon that basically melts the brain inside the skull. They usually hide in forests or by cliffs near the sea to lure men to their death. Nowadays, they are typically strippers or hookers. Much easier to lure their prey and get away clean. They are also Empaths who can read emotions to use to their advantage."

"So, what makes her different?" Robbie asked as he looked inside the cell to see a beautiful latina sitting on a bed with no shackles. She looked almost sad before looking up at the window and gave him a small smile. She waved slightly at him before looking back down at the floor in sadness as they walked past the cell.

"She doesn't kill humans, period. Sirens normally feed off the emotions of their victims killing them. They need constant feeding or they delve into a great depression that usually leads to their death. Somehow Victoria here can control herself and that's how we found her. She's a volunteer and wanted to be locked up in the SEU. Instead, we gave her a purpose. Her cell is sound proof so she won't give in to her primal urges and feed on the agents here. We trust her enough to be unchained, but she still has to stay inside the cell until we bind her to a caretaker." Beck explained as they made their way to the last cell.

"Now, lastly we have the most dangerous member of the Hellgirls." he pointed to the window. "Be careful as you look. Just take a glance and back away."

Robbie moved shakily as he peered in through the small opening. Chained to four parts of the stone room with her arms and legs stretched out was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She had pale skin and raven black hair as part of her face was covered in shadows. She slowly looked up and Robbie could see her icy blue eyes staring directly at him as they glowed a brighter shade of blue.

Suddenly, Robbie saw himself chained inside the room as he watched himself scream madly. He felt himself pulled away from the window and thrown against the wall. He didn't realize he stopped breathing as he took in large gulps of air into his lungs in a panicked state.

"I told you, be careful. This is Jade West or at least, that's the name we gave her. She's a rare creature called a Kitsune that was normally found in ancient Japan. There hasn't been one found on record since 1778. According to Japanese forklore, a Kitsune was a fox demon who could shapeshift into any image they wanted. A strong and powerful creature who could tear a man apart with blinding speed with sharp claws and teeth. Those Japanese really could get their information straight compare to other legends. They were right on the mark with this one." Beck explained as they watched as Jade changed back into her normal form and laughed madly.

"Beck, Beck, Beck. If this is the new caretaker, then we're all screwed." Jade laughed again.

"She was the most difficult monster to capture in the SEU's history. Once we found out what she was, the SEU knew they had a powerful weapon in their hands. She's the reason why the binding spell is required, seeing how she was one of the monsters that killed the SEU agents in 1944. She's the only current member who has been part of the team since the beginning and now, she's yours along with the others to lead into battle." Beck stated.

"Mine to lead?" Robbie asked, confused.

"Welcome, Caretaker. You are the new leader of the Hellgirls. Now, let's get you bound to them and control of our weapons in our fight against the supernatural."


End file.
